Something Old, Something New
by ngjess
Summary: Jess and Nick are about to get married. A sweet telling of their beautiful wedding day.


_Something Old_

Jess looked herself over in the mirror, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe this day had finally come. Underneath her tea length wedding dress peeked the red petticoat she had worn way back on the night Nick had first kissed her. She had bought it at a vintage shop years before that. She had had a red sash tight around her waist to match. She tugged and pulled to get the creases out of her dress. She had made the dress herself, nothing in the shops had fit her vision. As soon as she drew up the design, everyone quickly agreed that it was exactly what she would wear on the day she was going to get married.

_Something New_

She looked down at her feet. She had found these red flats at a little boutique, complementing her dress perfectly. She lifted her feet up enough to see the bottom of the shoes, almost falling over. There was a pattern of hearts on the bottom, with a big red heart on the heel. She loved this little detail, even though no one else would see.

Her mind wandered to the reception later that night, hoping that everything was in order. It was being held in the outdoor area of their chosen venue, the same place that the ceremony was being held, and thank goodness the weather was cooperating. She had put together most everything, then had to delegate to Cece, her maid of honor, to make sure everything came together. She had found the most beautiful old birdcage for envelopes to be put into. She spent days making little pom-pom type things out of hand dyed coffee filters to put as centerpieces on the dinner tables among tea lights once the sun started to set. She was glad she had gone with a caterer for the food, it was one less thing to stress about, and Cece had already told her that she confirmed everything for that evening. Jess didn't really care about the menu, except that she had insisted on old time glass bottled sodas to go along with the open bar.

_Something Borrowed_

Her mind was brought back from her distractions when her mother, Joan, came into the room. Jess could immediately see the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Oh Jess you look absolutely beautiful!" She choked out, wiping at her eyes with the handkerchief she had been carrying in her purse.

"Thanks Momscicle," Jess smiled, almost crying herself, but stopping the tears before they could ruin her makeup.

"Are you ready? It's almost time."

"Yes." She sighed, "I've been ready for this day for a long time."

Her mom reached into her purse and pulled out a little box, and handed it to Jess.

"Here Jujube," she handed her the box.

Inside Jess found her mom's favorite pearl necklace.

"Wow! Mom you remembered!" Jess had asked her mom if she could borrow it first thing after getting engaged. Her mom was a little unsure, so Jess hadn't brought it up again. She pulled it out and gave it to her mom to help her put it on. She pulled her curled hair up, exposing her neck; her mom clasped the necklace together. Jess let her hair fall back down and turned around to face her mom.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful," she wiped a tear that had fallen out of her eye. "But everyone is going to be distracted by how beautiful you, the bride, are."

Joan went over to the side table and grabbed the little veil. She helped Jess put the comb into her hair, making sure it was straight and in the right place. She put the top layer of the veil over Jess's face and turned her around to look in the mirror again.

This time, Jess could not stop the tears from coming. The reality of this day was finally catching up to her and she was the happiest she had ever been. Her mother quickly batted at her eyes with her handkerchief and told Jess to calm down or her makeup would run. Jess fanned herself with her hands, taking consecutive deep breaths until she was calm again.

Her mother took a look at the clock on the wall. "It's time."

Joan took her daughter by the arm and walked her out the door of the bride's room. She handed Jess off to her ex husband, Bob, giving him a sweet smile, both of them relishing in the happiness that their daughter was getting married. Joan left the two of them to themselves while she quickly went outside and took her seat.

The rest of the bridal party was already lined up. Cece gave Jess a beaming smile and a thumbs up that everything was still great for the evening. Winston, Coach, and Schmidt all let out low whistles, causing Jess to blush. She turned to her father, his eyes glistening, a permanent smile on his face.

"Dad don't cry or I'm going to cry," She nudged him with her elbow.

"I can't help it. I'm just so proud of you today, even if I don't approve of the groom," he winked at her, causing Jess to giggle.

Their conversation was interrupted when the music outside got louder, signaling the start of the ceremony. Jess watched as each of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, mostly made up of Nick's siblings, proceeded outside and down the aisle. Coach then walked out with Sadie, then Winston and her sister Abby, and then last, the Maid of Honor and Best Man, Cece and Schmidt. As those two walked out, the butterflies in Jess's stomach grew stronger.

Jess assumed that Cece and Schmidt had taken their place at the front, as the small orchestra changed to The Wedding March.

"You ready?" Her father asked sincerely.

"Yes," was all Jess could breath out.

_Something Blue_

Nick barely noticed his siblings and buddies walking down the aisle. He was to preoccupied trying to remember his vows. His thoughts were interrupted when he could hear the audience turn around in their seats. He was almost annoyed by them interrupting him, but then he looked up and saw her.

Jess was walking towards him, her arm through Bob's. He had never seen her look more beautiful. She had on a beautiful simple white dress with short sleeves, her ankles showing underneath a red slip. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her face was veiled but he was sure she looked just as stunning underneath. He could only focus on her as she walked towards him; everyone else just seemed to disappear. After what seemed an eternity, she finally made it up to where he was standing. Her father lifted her veil and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. Nick could see him mouth the worlds _I love you_ to her, and quickly turn away, wiping at his eyes.

Jess turned towards Nick, smiling. Nick looked into Jess's deep blue eyes; they looked bluer than they ever did before. They were filled with such emotion that Nick read as pure elation. He hoped Jess could see the same in his eyes.

"Hi," he mouthed as he grabbed her hands in his.

"Hi back," she mouthed in return, giving his hands a squeeze.

"Dearly beloved," the officiant started.

Nick was barely listening, he was too busy looking at the almost Mrs. Miller. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked, and that she was actually his. It wasn't until she squeezed his hand and nodded towards the officiant.

"Wow," he gulped. "Um…well I had these vows all written and planned out. But I seem to have forgotten them. Jess you just look so pretty." He addressed her personally on that last part. He looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked back into her eyes. He didn't have to remember what he had memorized; he already knew what he wanted to say. "Jessica, the day you moved into the apartment, when you literally walked into my life, I didn't know I would one day be standing here with you. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and the more I got to know you, the more I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. Every day that we have been together has been the best day of my life, and I know that every day in the future will also the be the best day of my life." The crowd laughed, "Jessica Day," Nick could see the tears in Jess's eyes, his own tears already falling, "I vow to make you happy everyday, even when things get tough and we are fighting, which is bound to happen," another laugh from the crowd. "I vow to be there for you, in sickness in health, for richer for poorer, and all those other things that you're supposed to say when you get married." Jess laughed the musical laugh he loved to hear.

"Nicholas, I don't even know what to say after those beautiful heartfelt words. Those really weren't your vows you prepared?" She asked.

"Really they weren't!"

She squeezed his hands, "When I moved into your apartment, I was nervous that none of you boys would like me, but I was desperate for somewhere to move in to. To be honest you scared me at first with your grumpy turtle face and your messy room. But then I gained a best friend. It took me longer to fall in love, and how you lasted that whole time with the feelings you had, I don't know how you did it. Because the moment I realized how I felt about you, I couldn't be without you. Even though it took me a long time to realize it, I think I always knew it was you. I vow Nicholas Miller, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forwards, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part. I pledge you my love and faithfulness." Jess could see the tears in his eyes.

"Do we have the rings?" the officiant said, Schmidt and Cece walked up and gave the rings to Jess and Nick.

"Jessica, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." Nick slipped the wedding band on Jess's ring finger, to rest by the engagement ring he had given her months before.

"Nicholas, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." She placed the dark tungsten wedding band on his finger.

"And by the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride," the officiant announced.

Nick pulled Jess close, kissing his wife for the first of many times. His lips were fervent against hers, but careful to not be too intimate, as he was aware they had an audience. The crowd cheered, standing up and clapping for joy.

Nick reluctantly parted from Jess and grabbed her hand, putting their hands in the air like he was a champion who won the first place trophy. They walked down the aisle together bubbles filling the air around them. Jess took him into the bride's room to hide from the crowd for a little while.

She shut the door behind her and leaned against the door, smiling.

"Hello Mr. Miller."

"Hello Mrs. Miller," Jess's face beamed at hearing that, though it would take some time to get used to it.

Nick moved in close and started kissing the exposed part of Jess's neck, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume. He worked his way up to her lips and kissed her the way he wished he had outside. Her lips parted and made way for his tongue to enter, moaning into his mouth, and grabbing at this tux jacket. It took everything for Nick to not take her right then and there.

Their moment was interrupted at a knock on the door, and Cece slowly opened the door, giving them enough time to move away so they wouldn't get trapped between the door and the wall.

"Hey Jess," Cece was great to pretend she didn't know what was going on. "They are ready for photos before the reception starts, so you might want to freshen up." She closed the door and left them alone again.

"Well…looks like I better fix my make up." She looked Nick up and down, "And make sure to get some of that lipstick off of your face." She laughed.

She touched her makeup up and wiped at the little bit of lipstick that had escaped in various places around Nick's face. She checked her hair in the mirror and replaced the veil with a white headband with red and white flowers on the side.

When she was pleased with the result, she turned to Nick, who had been staring at her fixing herself up. "You ready to face the world husband?" she teased.

"With you, I can face anything," She blushed. Nick was full of sweet words today.

He grabbed her hand and they walked out together.

Pictures went by like a blur. It was mostly the photographer telling them how to pose, where to look, and when to smile. It seemed to go on forever. Jess was sure there would be photos that she didn't remember taking.

When they were finally done, Jess was starving. She couldn't wait for the reception to start. They went back inside, waiting for the DJ to open the reception. Jess could see outside the window everyone taking their assigned seats. Jess had purposefully put some of hers and Nick's single friends and family together, hoping that maybe some other romantic feelings could be kindled tonight.

Nick placed his hand on the small of Jess's back, moving her towards the door that led out to the reception. They opened the door and the DJ announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Nick Miller!" Their friends and family cheered and clapped their hands again, and Nick and Jess took their spots at the head table.

The food was served, much to Jess's delight. Nothing was too memorable though, because as soon as it appeared, it went straight into Jess's mouth. Nick asked her to slow down, but Jess gave him a look that he read as, "Shut up it's my wedding day." So he let it go, asking the waiter to bring her a glass of pink wine.

They continued to eat, chatting about who they thought would hook up tonight when the DJ announced that the newlyweds would open up the dance floor with their first dance.

Nick took Jess's hand, helping her up from her seat and led hear to the dance floor. The song Elvis song "Can't Help Falling In Love" started playing. Nick pulled Jess close to him, his arm around her waist, his other arm holding her hand, her hand on his shoulder, resting her head against his shoulder. He started humming, then singing the lyrics into her ear, she purred with pleasure against his chest. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he was excited for the surprise he had for Jess.

The song ended, and everyone clapped for them. The next song came on and Nick could see the surprise in Jess's eyes. "Groovy Kind Of Love" started playing next and Jess chuckled.

"Seriously?" She asked.

He nodded, pleased. "Yep."

He started bobbing his head to the music then put his arms up and slowly did the chicken dance, just like at their first wedding they attended together. Jess joined him and soon after Schmidt and Winston joined as well. Other attendees joined them as well, their looks of confusion being replaced with smiles and laughter.

_This night is absolutely perfect,_ Jess thought to herself, interrupting Nick's pecking of his head, and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you Nick Miller," She beamed at him.

"I love you too Jessica Miller," he smiled back, loving the way _Jessica Miller_ sounded on his lips.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing with their friends, and then escaped the reception under another showering of bubbles.

Nick had another surprise up his sleeve for Jess. He had been planning their Honeymoon for months and was surprised he had kept it a secret for this long. Jess had tried to pry it out of him, but he kept his mouth shut.

He drove her to the airport, grabbing their tickets and checking in their luggage while Jess waited to the side. They went through security and Nick could see that Jess's mind was working, trying to figure out where they were going. He knew he couldn't keep up the charade at the terminal, she would see there they were going. So after Jess put her back on, he pulled her to the side and gave her a brochure.

"What's this Nick?" She said confused.

"This is where we are going on our Honeymoon." Seeing that recognition didn't come to her face, he explained, "it's the resort and beach we ran away to in Mexico after Cece's almost wedding."

Finally realizing what he as saying, she wrapped her arms around in, hugging him tight. "Wow Nick!" she said enthusiastically. "This is…wow…I'm so surprised!"

She kissed him, her hands on his face, the brochure still in hand.

"Okay well, we need to go, if we are going to catch our plane." He grabbed her by the hand and they made their way through the terminal, embarking on their first trip together as husband and wife.


End file.
